My Perfect Brother
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Halo, namaku Matthew. Ah, sudahlah, kalau kalian melupakan namaku juga tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dilupakan. Bahkan oleh boneka beruangku sendiri, Kumajirou.  RnR, please...


My Perfect Brother

Disclaimer:

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate:

K

Genre:

Family, Romance

Chara (s):

Matthew Williams, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Beilschmidt

Pairing:

Little bit USUK, PruCan

Warning:

Shonen-ai *cuma dikit*, OOC parah, human names used, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, abal, gaje, pendek, gak bermutu, ancur, fic gagal, lebay, tak layak baca, full Matthew's PoV, de el el

Sebelum saya memulai tulisan abal nan tak bermutu ini, saya mau copas kata-kata keramat dari seluruh author di dunia…

DON'T LIKE, SO DON'T READ!

.

.

Masih suka?

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^v

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Matthew's PoV

.

Halo, namaku Matthew. Ah, sudahlah, kalau kalian melupakan namaku juga tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dilupakan. Bahkan oleh boneka beruangku sendiri, Kumajirou.

Aku adalah adik kembar dari Alfred, seorang yang kekanakan, sembarangan, dan selalu mengumbar kalau dirinya adalah '_hero_', walaupun aku yakin sebenarnya bukan. Meski begitu, dia orang yang baik.

Kadang, aku iri dengan Alfred. Dia ceria, meskipun agak hiperaktif, menyenangkan, meskipun agak menyebalkan, dan tidak sombong, meskipun agak narsis.

Sedangkan aku… hanya seorang yang –menurutku- pendiam, tak terlalu mencolok, juga tak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik bersama orang lain. Dan yang paling penting…

Aku selalu dilupakan orang.

Ah, aku sedikit miris mengingat ini, tapi aku berusaha kuat. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti orang-orang akan melihatku.

Bukan, bukan sebagai 'kembaran Alfred', tapi sebagai diriku sendiri.

Yah, memang, selama ini teman-teman mengenal dan memandangku hanya sebagai 'kembaran Alfred', dan karena mereka teman-teman Alfred, maka mereka merasa harus mengenalku sebagai 'kembaran Alfred'. Tidak lebih.

Padahal, aku mengharap mereka melihat dan mengenalku sebagai aku, bukan karena mereka teman kakakku.

"Matt! Lihat sini! Aku mencoba membuat _pancake_ yang sama dengan buatanmu!" panggilan –atau teriakan- Alfred membahana dari arah dapur ke kamarku. Kulepas dan kutinggalkan buku yang sedang aku baca di atas tempat tidur, lalu segera bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Begitu mencapai dapur, hal pertama yang kutemui adalah…

Kehancuran…

Tidak, tidak, bukan maksudnya hancur lebur layaknya habis diledakkan bom, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku adalah…

Tumpukan piring dan gelas yang pecah? Cek.

Dinding dapur menghitam? Cek.

Minyak di mana-mana? Cek.

Cangkang telur-telur pecah berhamburan? Cek.

Sirup _maple_ tercecer? Cek.

Hei, apa aku baru saja bilang sirup _maple_?

"Aaahh… Alfred… sirup _maple_-ku…" kataku pasrah. Aku tak ingin berteriak karena memang tak bisa, lagipula itu tak akan merubah keadaan. Percuma saja menjerit.

"Maaf, Matt… aku sangat menyesal…" ucap Alfred saat menyadari wajah sedihku.

"Tapi, lihat!" katanya lagi dengan cepat. Ia menyodorkan sepiring _pancake_ padaku. Warnanya persis seperti yang pernah kubuat. Lengkap dengan sirup _maple _dan buah-buahan segar berbagai hiasan di atasnya.

"Ayo, coba! Aku ingin tahu kesanmu dengan masakan pertamaku!" ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah pisau dan garpu, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku pun mulai memakannya.

"Wah, enak, Al!" seruku spontan. Masakan buatannya ini benar-benar enak, persis seperti punyaku. Tak sia-sia kuajari ia memasak _pancake_ waktu itu.

"Benarkah? Haha, tentu saja, karena aku adalah _hero, hero_ harus membuat masakan yang enak!" katanya lagi. Ah, mulai lagi penyakit narsisnya yang tak bisa hilang itu. Aku tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dapur kita, Al?" tanyaku setelah kami berdua menghabiskan makanan itu. Alfred _nyengir _lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku yang _hero_ ini akan membersihkannya! Tapi…" Alfred menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk meminta penjelasan lanjut.

"Kau bantu aku, ya. Hehehe…" ujarnya canggung. Ah, Alfred, tentu saja aku akan membantumu, kau tak perlu canggung. Aku tertawa kecil sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Matt!" serunya sambil memelukku girang. Aku heran, kenapa Alfred sangat bertolak belakang denganku dalam soal sifat?

Tok tok.

"Biar kubuka," tawarku saat mendengar ada bunyi ketukan di depan pintu. Alfred mengangguk.

Saat kubuka pintu rumah, terlihat Kak Arthur, senior kami –sekaligus- kekasih Alfred berdiri di balik pintu. Dia memang suka datang berkunjung jika sudah sore.

"Hei, Matthew. Di mana Alfred?" tanyanya sambil melempar senyum.

"Alfred di dapur. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan. Oh, iya, Kakak mau minum apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Teh saja," sahutnya cepat. Aku segera berbalik untuk mengambil minuman pesanan Kak Arthur sekalian untuk memanggil Alfred, tentu saja setelah Kak Arthur kusuruh masuk.

"Siapa, Matt?" tanya Alfred sekembalinya aku ke dapur.

"Kak Arthur, dia mencarimu. Cepat ke ruang tamu, biar kuselesaikan," kataku sembari mengambil kotak teh dan gula.

"Tidak usah," balas Alfred. Aku jelas kaget, ada apa dengannya? Biasanya kalau ada Kak Arthur dia senang sekali sampai melupakan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk teh. Yang kutanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan. Aku hanya tak ingin melupakan pekerjaanku, kau saja yang temui dia," he? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa kepalanya terbentur panci waktu memasak tadi?

"Biasanya kau selalu bertolak belakang dengan ini, Al? Ada apa denganmu?" aku bertanya lagi. Ia tidak menjawab, terpaksa aku mengangkat bahu dan mengantarkan minuman Kak Arthur ke ruang tamu.

"Maaf, Kak. Alfred bilang tunggu sebentar, nanti dia kemari," kulihat Kak Arthur sedang duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Matthew."

Hening.

Lama, kami terdiam. Alfred tak muncul-muncul, apa dia belum selesai dengan dapur yang hancur itu?

"Nng… Kak Arthur?" panggilku saat kupandangi seniorku ini. Dia dari tadi dengan sabar menunggu Alfred. Ia menoleh padaku saat kupanggil.

"Apa Kakak… menyukai Alfred?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut ia akan ngamuk karena pertanyaan bodohku.

"Tidak," katanya. Aku terlongo kaget. Ja-jadi… selama ini… ia tidak menyukai Alfred?

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa Kak Arthur mau jadi kekasih Alfred? Kalau memang karena terpaksa, bilang saja yang jujur! Kasihan Alfred, padahal-"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya."

Eh? Coba ulang sekali lagi. Rasanya telingaku mulai bermasalah.

"Makanya, jangan melabrak dulu. Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara," katanya sambil menertawaiku. Aku memutar mataku sambil menghela napas. Iya, iya, aku yang salah.

"Menurut Kak Arthur, Alfred itu orang yang bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi. Kak Arthur terlihat berpikir, tapi ia segera menjawab,

"Dia… orang yang baik, yah, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Berisik, tapi kalau tak ada dia, rasanya sepi. Juga, aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya."

Ah, aku iri pada Alfred, dia selalu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan berada di dekatnya.

"Iggy! Ternyata kau yang datang!" seru sebuah suara di belakang kami. Suara yang amat kami kenali. Alfred.

"_Bloody git_! Kau lama sekali, _sih,_ sedang apa?" marah Kak Arthur sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Yah, mulai lagi kebiasaan mereka, bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, hehehe. Biasalah, _hero_ 'kan selalu sibuk," ujar Alfred narsis sembari menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk lambang '_peace_'.

"Jangan narsis! Aku jijik melihatnya tahu!" dengus Kak Arthur sambil memalingkan wajah.

Uh, kalau mereka sudah begitu, aku jadi iri. Alfred sangat beruntung. Ia masih punya orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

Kuputuskan untuk menjauh karena tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Lalu pergi ke kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

Aku iri sekali pada Alfred…

Ya, iri sekali…

"E-eh? A-aduh…" tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir. Aku baru tahu kalau aku menangis ketika setetes air bening itu jatuh di bantal.

"Jangan menangis, Matthew… jangan menangis…" ucapku menghibur diri. Walau kusadari, air mata itu masih jatuh.

"Jangan menangis…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi…" ucapku malas saat memasuki kelas. Ya, aku tahu, tak ada yang membalas salamku karena teman-teman sekelasku tidak menyadari –atau lebih baik kubilang melupakan- keberadaanku. Sedikit banyak, aku sedih juga.

"Pagi, Mattie, hari yang _awesome_, ya!" setiap pagi, hanya suara itu yang kudengar. Suara dari seorang yang narsis dan selalu mengumbar kata '_awesome_' di mana pun ia berada. Agak mirip Alfred.

"Ah, iya, Gil. Hari yang cerah," balasku menjawab basa-basinya. Meski begitu, hanya Gilbert –dan sedikit teman-teman yang lain- yang menganggapku ada. Dan aku sudah cukup senang dengan itu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas, Mattie?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku sedikit canggung dengan rangkulannya.

"Tugas yang mana?" kataku.

"Fisika!"

"Su-sudah. Kau sendiri, Gil?" aku balik bertanya. Dia malah berbalik menghadapku yang bingung.

"_Awesome_! Boleh kupinjam, Mattie?" pintanya sambil menangkupkan tangan. Rasanya tak tega juga kalau melihatnya begitu. Kuambil sebuah buku di tasku, lalu kuberikan padanya.

"I-ini, Gil," kataku cengo. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan karena mendapat contekan tugas.

"Terima kasih, Mattie! Kau memang awesome, kesesese~!" serunya sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku hanya mengangguk canggung, sedikit tak nyaman dengan tingkahnya yang agak kekanakan.

"Matthew, kau dekat dengan Gilbert, ya?" ucap Elizaveta, teman sekelasku yang agak terobsesi dengan yang namanya… ngg… apa, ya? _Yaoi_? _Fujoshi_? Aduh, aku sendiri juga lupa, pokoknya dia itu satu komplotan dengan Kiku, anak kelas sebelah yang berkebangsaan Jepang.

"Ah, kami cuma teman biasa, kok. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sahutku. Elizaveta kemudian menyeringai lebar entah kenapa. Aku menaikkan bahu karena tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak,

"Yay! Kiku! Kita dapat _pairing_ baru!" dengan ceria ia berlari ke kelas sebelah mencari Kiku.

Aku cengo lagi dan menganga di tempat. Anak yang aneh.

BRAK.

"MATT!"

Ya ampun. Aku kaget sekali. Siapa, _sih_ yang membanting pintu dan meneriakkan namaku keras-keras? Teman-teman sekelasku bahkan melihatku dengan pandangan heran.

Kuletakkan buku yang sedang kubaca dengan marah di atas meja. Aku berusaha tenang, tapi ya sudahlah. Mumpung belum ada bel pelajaran pertama.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku!" oh, ternyata Alfred. Dia kelihatan marah.

"Aku meninggalkanmu? Kukira kau sudah berangkat bersama Kak Arthur," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala. Alfred menghela nafasnya.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu kalau aku berangkat bersama Iggy?" tanya Alfred. Aku mengingat-ingat, kalau tak salah, tadi pagi Kak Francis, teman sekelas Kak Arthur menelepon ke rumah.

"Aku tahu dari Kak Francis. Tadi dia menelepon, memangnya kau tidak pergi dengan Kak Arthur?" Alfred menggeleng. Aku kebingungan, aduh, bisa-bisanya aku meninggalkan kakakku sendirian di rumah. Tahulah, Alfred 'kan penakut.

"Aku tidak pergi dengannya. Lain kali jangan percaya pada Francis mesum itu! Dia memang suka mengerjai orang!" Alfred berbicara sambil berjalan ke kelasnya dengan sebal seraya memaki-maki Kak Francis.

"Apa katamulah, Al," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku kemudian mengambil lagi buku yang tadi kulempar ke meja. Kasihan kau, buku.

"Satu lagi," kata Alfred yang kembali dari balik pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk Gilbert dengan tatapan murka.

"Kau, Gilbert si sok asem, jangan dekati adikku lagi!" serunya galak. Gilbert mendengus sebal.

"Diam kau sok _hero_, terserah aku mau mendekati Mattie atau tidak!" Gibert balas berseru garang. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kalau mereka sudah bertengkar begini.

Sejak dulu, Alfred memang tak setuju kalau aku berteman dengan Gilbert. Karena katanya, Gilbert itu terlalu narsis. Dan sejak itu pula aku berpikir, 'Memangnya kau sendiri tidak narsis?'. Ya, ampun, sama-sama narsis saja bertengkar.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku yang empuk. Rasanya nyaman sekali bersantai di kasur setelah melewati kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah yang bertumpuk seharian. Aku mengambil Kumajirou, beruang putihku, yang tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah bantal. Kemudian aku memeluknya erat.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya, seperti biasa.

"Aku Matthew," jawabku, juga seperti biasa. Tak ada yang khusus. Hanya seperti itu.

Tok tok.

"Matt, aku masuk, ya?" terdengar suara Alfred dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku mengiyakan permintaannya dengan membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanyaku sambil duduk di tempat tidur. Alfred berbaring di kasurku, pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya rindu dengan kamarmu yang rapi," katanya. Aku menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian.

"Hmm, yah, terima kasih, Al. Aku baru tahu kalau kau pandai memuji," candaku sembari tersenyum mengejek. Ia merengut.

"Huh, sudah bagus dipuji _hero_ sepertiku. Kau ini," ucapnya –lagi-lagi- narsis. Dalam sehari, entah berapa puluh kata-kata kebanggaannya itu terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, Al, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kak Arthur?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Alfred memandangiku sebentar.

"Baik. Memangnya kenapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Hanya bertanya. Menurutmu, Kak Arthur orang yang bagaimana?" aku bertanya lagi. Alfred terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, tapi ia segera manjawab,

"Dia galak, dingin, cepat marah, sering memukul, dan tukang _ngambek_," katanya sambil memutar mata. Aku agak heran. Yang dikatakannya kenapa semua keburukan Kak Arthur?

"Tapi meski begitu, Artie baik hati, senang menolong, dan manis," lanjutnya ceria. Aku diam, tetap mendengarkan.

"Walau dia terlalu jutek, tapi ia punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat orang senang padanya," Alfred melanjutkan lagi. Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan ocehannya tentang kekasihnya itu. Aku tertegun sejenak.

Ah, ternyata mereka memang saling mencintai.

Sekali lagi, aku iri pada Alfred.

"Kau juga cepat-cepat cari pacar sana! Nanti kita bisa cerita banyak!" seru Alfred bercanda sambil meninju pelan bahu kiriku. Aku tertawa hambar.

"Kau punya orang yang disukai, Matt?" tanya Alfred penasaran. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Sekilas, aku teringat Gilbert.

Hei, hanya sekilas, lho!

"Ngg… itu… bagaimana, ya? Hahaha," sahutku gugup. Entah itu jawaban atau bukan, yang pasti aku melihat Alfred mendesah kecewa.

"Ayolah, pasti ada!" katanya mendesak. Aku kebingungan. Orang yang disukai? Kau pikir aku punya?

"Mungkin tidak ada…" aku akhirnya menjawab seadanya sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. Alfred melihat wajahku curiga.

"Hmm, aku tahu, pasti si cowok sok asem itu 'kan?" tanyanya menyelidik. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak nyaman.

"Ma-maksudmu Gilbert? Ahaha, tak mungkin, Al!" ucapku sambil mengibaskan tangan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ah, jangan bohong, Matt. Kau pasti suka dengannya," Alfred menyenggol pinggangku bercanda.

"Ta-tapi, Al, bukannya kau tak setuju kalau aku dan Gil berteman? Gil mendekat denganku saja kau sudah marah," sergahku cepat. Alfred menghentikan aksi mengejeknya sesaat.

"Hmm, iya juga, ya. Kalau begitu, jangan jatuh cinta sama Gilbert! Aku tak setuju!" serunya berlagak sebal. Aku menghela nafas sedikit lega, akhirnya ia tak mengejekku lagi.

"Ahaha, baiklah, Al," aku memiringkan kepalaku canggung. Alfred tersenyum lebar.

Ah, Alfred selalu bisa membuat orang lain untuk tidak membencinya.

Aku bukan tak bisa membencinya, tapi aku memang tak mau membenci Alfred. Ia orang yang sangat berarti dan berharga bagiku. Hanya ia yang kupunya.

Namun, aku yakin di benaknya belum tentu akulah yang paling berharga baginya.

Bukan! Bukan maksudku untuk menyalahkan keberadaan Kak Arthur! Tapi…

Yah, mungkin aku akan kesepian juga kalau Alfred pergi bersama Kak Arthur. Dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah.

Itu biasa dilakukan olehnya, terlebih di hari libur, rumah pasti sepi karena tak ada yang berisik dan mengumbar-ngumbar kata _hero_ di dalam rumah. Soalnya, dia pasti pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kak Arthur kemana pun mereka mau.

Jika sudah begitu, yang kulakukan hanya diam sendiri di rumah. Menonton televisi dan memakan semangkuk penuh _popcorn_ sambil memeluk Kumajirou erat.

Hanya untuk mengusir rasa sepi saja.

Dan biasanya, akan ada Gilbert yang datang menemaniku. Tanpa aku meminta sebelumnya.

Seperti di hari Minggu kemarin…

.

.

_Flashback…_

.

.

Tok tok.

"Ah, itu pasti Artie. Akan kubuka pintunya," kata Alfred bersemangat. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Ternyata dia benar, Kak Arthur yang datang.

Hari ini hari libur, seperti biasa, Alfred pasti akan pergi berdua dengan Kak Arthur entah kemana. Mungkin mereka berkencan.

"Matt, aku pergi dulu, ya! Tolong jaga rumah! Nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh!" seru Alfred dari luar. Aku terkesiap dan segera menjawab,

"Baik! Hati-hati, ya!"

Lalu aku kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Dengan _remote_ di tanganku, aku menggonta-ganti _channel_ di televisi dan berniat mencari acara kesukaanku.

Tak sampai satu jam, aku kembali mendengar pintu rumahku diketuk orang lagi.

"Ya, ya, aku datang," sahutku pelan sambil pasang wajah sebal. Saat kubuka pintu, ternyata Gilbert yang datang berkunjung.

"Eh? Ada apa, Gil?" tanyaku berusaha ramah. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehe, aku yang _awesome_ akan menemanimu yang sendirian di rumah!" ucapnya narsis –lagi- seraya masih mempertahankan cengirannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku hanya sendirian?" tanyaku curiga. Jangan-jangan dia _stalker_? Tapi rasanya tak mungkin, _deh_.

"Tadi aku lihat Alfred bersama Kak Arthur lewat di depan rumahku. Jadi aku langsung kesini untuk menemanimu, karena aku tahu, Alfred pasti sedang kencan dengan Kak Arthur, dan pasti kau akan sendirian di rumah!" sahutnya cepat, panjang, dan lebar. Aku ternganga tak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat, 'kan? _Awesome_!"

Jadi, dia datang kesini hanya untuk menemaniku?

Ah, Gilbert memang baik.

.

.

_End of Flashback…_

.

.

"Hei, Matt. Kau tak sedang memikirkan si sok asem itu, 'kan?" pertanyaan Alfred membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak sedikit lalu menghadap ke arahnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku gugup karena ketahuan, yah, pertanyaan Alfred tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Wajahmu merah, tuh," tutur Alfred santai. Ia menoel-noel pipiku jahil sambil tertawa.

Eh? Wajahku merah?

Karena barusan aku memikirkan Gil?

Ya ampun, aku kenapa?

"A-astaga!" aku memegang pipiku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Baru kusadari, ternyata wajahku sudah panas. Ada apa denganku?

"Wahaha, kau lucu, Matt!" seru Alfred jahil.

"Uhh, sudahlah!" aku memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

Hening.

Kami lama saling terdiam.

Aduh, aku tak suka keheningan ini.

"Emm, Alfred, aku mau ke toilet dulu," aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Sebenarnya aku bukannya mau ke toilet sungguhan, tapi untuk menghindari keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami.

Aku baru akan berjalan satu langkah untuk meninggalkan kamarku, sebelum tangan Alfred mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Alfred menggeleng.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Alfred. Aku menaikkan alisku bingung, namun segera duduk kembali ke tempatku semula.

"Ngg, begini, Matt," ujarnya memulai. Aku mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sejak dulu… iri padamu…" katanya takut-takut. Aku melongo kaget, sekaligus tak mengerti tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau harus iri padaku?" tanyaku menuntut. Alfred terlihat tak nyaman.

"Maksudku, kau manis, baik hati, dan sabar…" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala, entah karena apa.

"Kau iri padaku? Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu," balasku sambil tertawa. Tak mungkin Alfred iri padaku, karena tak ada yang istimewa dari diriku.

"A-apa?" ia bertanya.

"Iya, kau itu beruntung! Orang-orang selalu mengingatmu, sedangkan aku selalu dilupakan orang! Lalu kau juga memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu apa adanya, dan aku tak pernah memiliki yang seperti itu! Kau sangat beruntung, Alfred!" tangisku. Alfred terlihat terkejut, namun ia kemudian menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Tapi, selama ini aku sangat iri padamu, Matt!" serunya sambil mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Aku terkejut sekaligus terkesiap.

"Apa maksudmu!" tanyaku –tapi sepertinya itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan- sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Karena kau sangat pintar! Walau berusaha, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengejarmu! Guru-guru selalu membedakan antara kau dan aku! Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi kau! Aku iri padamu, Matt!" serunya sembari menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Aku malah sangat iri padamu karena kau lebih beruntung daripada aku, Al!" seruku tak mau kalah.

Lalu kami terdiam lagi.

Lama.

Kemudian…

.

.

"Ahahahaha! Kau lucu, Matt!"

"Hahaha! Kau juga lucu, Al!"

Kami tertawa bersama, menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

"Seharusnya kita tak perlu bertengkar begini, ya, Matt!" gelak tawa masih berderai dari mulut kami. Aku tersenyum menyetujui pendapatnya.

Ia benar, kami tak perlu bertengkar karena kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh saudara sendiri. Seperti halnya Alfred, ia tak boleh iri padaku karena tanpa disadari, ia pun memiliki kelebihannya sendiri, yang membuat ia menjadi terlihat berbeda denganku di mata orang lain.

Begitu pula denganku, mungkin selama ini aku iri pada Alfred, namun tanpa kuketahui, Alfred, dengan caranya sendiri, melihat kelebihanku lebih baik daripada orang lain.

Ah, sekali lagi, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku iri pada Alfred.

Dan aku berjanji, tak akan iri padanya lagi, karena akan memicu Alfred iri padaku juga.

.

.

END.

.

.

A/N:

Wuhu! Akhirnya fic pertama di fandom ini selesai juga! #girang gaje. Pasti gaje, tak bermutu, jelek, abal, banyak typo, pendek, dan sebagainya.

Ah, maaf, maaf, saya author baru, panggil saya Kaze aja biar gampang.

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia, sekaligus fic family pertama saya, sebelumnya saya juga reviewer di fandom ini, tapi baru sekarang berkarya dan menyumbang fic (baca: nyampah) di fandom ini. Soalnya saya juga nyampah di fandom lain.

Tapi, saya bener-bener serius di fandom ini, lho.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari saya sendiri, soalnya saya suka dilupain orang, dan saya mengangkat *lu kire barbell diangkat?* Canada-_chan_ alias Matthew Williams sebagai tokoh yang saya masukkan di fic ini. Karena saya merasa, Matthew mirip ma saya, yah, gitu, deh.

Aduh, banyak curcol nih author, sudahlah…

Segala cacian, makian, ejekan, flame, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Caranya dengan meng-klik sesuatu di bawah yang berwarna biru itu, tuh… hehehe…


End file.
